


Harmonía

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [15]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, ellos decían que eran artistas ambulantes.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Harmony" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4164522</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164522) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



Hojas verdes revoloteaban y susurraban con el viento mientras el sol brillante se acercaba al horizonte occidental, poniendo el cielo de un tono naranja cítrico y las nubes en tonos rosas. El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos se había instalado en un claro en el bosque. Yoon estaba cocinando la cena en la fogata con la ayuda de Zeno. El aroma a arroz, verduras y especias se levantó con la cálida brisa. Ao trató de robar un bocado para solamente ser espantada por Yun, aunque luego Zeno le pasó a la ardilla un pedazo furtivamente con una sonrisa. Ao masticó su merienda, su esponjosa cola se crispó felizmente.

Los otros también se encargaron de sus tareas. Hak lavaba la ropa en el arroyo junto al campamento, mientras Yona la colgaba en el tendedero de ropa improvisado según terminaba y la pasaba la ropa. Kija y Jae-ha fueron a montar las tiendas, su parloteo llenaba el campamento. Shin-ah, después de recoger lecha, se había ido fuera del camino de todos para practicar con su espada.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando el sol rojo fue devorado._

Yun comenzó a tararear distraídamente mientras removía la comida y añadía especias. Los oídos de Zeno se animaron ante la melodía familiar. La cálida voz del dragón rubio se unió, para aumentar la intensidad de la canción y pudiera ser escuchada con claridad por todo el campamento. Mientras colgaba una de las capas adicionales de Kija, la voz de Yona se añadió a la mezcla como el tañido de una campana.

_Y el mundo de tiñó de negro._

Kija y Jae-ha detuvieron su trabajo para mirar a los tres y escuchar su canto. Decidiendo que sus afinadas habilidades debían ser exhibidas, Jae-ha sacó su flauta rápidamente y empezó a tocar. Las notas flotaron alrededor de las voces que tarareaban, elevándolas y apoyándolas. La música entró en las mentes de Hak y Kija. Pronto sus tonos de tenor se unieron a las voces de tono alto.

_Llamemos a los Cuatro Dragones, inclinemos nuestras cabezas._

Shin-ah detuvo su práctica. Su espada bajó a su lado cuando se giró hacia los demás. Su tarareo, de fondo tan suave y sutil que era apenas audible, se unió al de los demás. Ao se animó al oír el sonido y, no queriendo quedarse atrás, dejó escapar exclamaciones chillonas.

_Inclinemos nuestras cabezas ante el Dragón de Fuego._

La canción terminó con una pequeña floritura combinada de Zeno y Jae-ha. Yona dejó escapar una risita brillante y clara, mientras Kija aplaudía suavemente en reconocimiento y Yoon murmuraba en voz baja.

“Qué molestia.”

“¿Te das cuenta de que tú eres el que ha empezado todo esto?” Bromeó Hak.

“¡Yo no os pedí a ninguno de vosotros que cantarais!” Las mejillas del muchacho se pusieron de un color rosa brillante.

“¡Eres adorable, Yoon!” Declaró Yona con una sonrisa, que solo hizo que el sonrojo del chico se profundizara.

“Eso no ha estado mal.” Reflexionó Jae-ha en voz alta con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor hacia el pequeño grupo. “Tal vez deberíamos hacer que formara parte de nuestra actuación de artistas ambulantes.”

 


End file.
